Ice Prince
by Gemenice
Summary: Four times that Barry accidentally outs Bruce in front of Robins. ... or maybe not that accidentally.


Main Content

Archive of Our Own_beta_

User Navigation

Hi, Gemenice!

Post

Log Out

Site Navigation

Fandoms

Browse

Search

About

Začiatok formulára

Search Works

Work Search: tip: katekyou "alternate universe" sort:words

Spodná časť formulára

Skip header

Actions

Add Chapter

Edit

Edit Tags

Delete Work

Bookmark

Comments

Share

Začiatok formulára

Spodná časť formulára

Download

MOBI

EPUB

PDF

HTML

Work Header

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences

Category: M/M

Fandoms: DCU, Batman, Batman and Robin (Comics), The Flash (Comics)

Relationship: Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne

Characters: Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne, Flash (DCU), Batman, Nightwing, Robin (DCU), Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, Damian Wayne

Additional Tags:Randomness, Romance, OOCness Kind of, Crack,

Author's Notes: Guess what? Yep, another old challenge. The original title I had for this was Ice Prince - I don't think it really fits, but hey, I always sucked at naming things, so bear with that.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will.

Ice Prince

Work Text:

There was that sound – the sound Dick knew from TV when he and Barbara made fun of that and there were moans and – hey. Dick really couldn't help himself. He was curious – what boy in his age wasn't. PLUS he was DICK.

And everyone living in this house should KNOW how curious he was, so if anyone was doing … things in HERE, it meant they KNEW Dick was curious and that Dick would try to find out and all that and – oh.

Dick blinked as he slipped quietly into the Batcave, staring with wide eyes.

Bruce – no Batman was sitting in the chair, the mask pulled back a bit and sitting over his lap, trapping him to the back rest was Flash and their face were molded together and there were more moans and Dick blinked.  
Seriously? Wow…

So… Batman and Flash were… sweethearts?! Dick couldn't help the giggle from escaping his lips – which, in turn made Batman tense before Flash was all but thrown out of his lap and Batman – no, BRUCE now, was staring at Dick who was choking with laughter.

There was horrified look on Bruce's face before he glared at Flash and stood up, the cowl over his face as he turned swiftly and marched over to the Batmobile – Dick was STILL giggling and Flash sighed.

"You know, kid… if you just could wait TWENTY minutes next time…"

And Dick was in a middle of calming down but after that…. Well… yeah, the chuckles were back.

"NO, Barry." Jason could hear Bruce growl and he lifted an eyebrow. Hm… so Flash was visiting again? What did he want THIS time?

"Come oooon. Everyone does this!"

"I'm pretty sure not."

"I saw it in the movies! So your argument is invalid!" And there was cheekiness in that voice and it made Jason frown even more as he stepped closer.

"Barry, I have no-umpf!"

Jason's eyes widened when he stepped into the dining room – Bruce was sitting in his chair, the newspaper on the table in front of him and a fork filled with something in his mouth – only FLASH was holding the fork and he was looking so proud of himself and he was almost sitting in Bruce's lap -

"… I'm not hungry today." Jason announced and turned, walking to the gym. Train. He needed to train. To possibly kill Flash.

There was a loud smack and 'HEY, THAT HURT!" which gave Jason an illusion of momentary satisfaction. Hmpf.

"I don't want Tim to know."

Tim stopped on his way to Alfred when he heard that particular sentence, looking up from the paper in his hand, where his homework was written on.

"He's a big boy now."

Tim's eyebrow rose and he frowned at the door in front of him – Bruce's door. And he KNEW That voice that was along with Bruce's in there and –

"That doesn't mean he has any idea about this stuff."

"Well he IS Going to school. He'd have to be pretty stupid not to know."

Tim wasn't stupid, no way in hell, he was a protégé of THE BATMAN, so he was bright and smart and clever – but he had NO idea what the two were talking about.

"Look, I don't care – we can meet OUT of this house, but we're NOT fucking in while Tim's around."

Tim's eyes widened and he swallowed hard, flush on his face as he turned on his heel and marched back over to his room.

… he really wasn't THAT curious whether his homework was right or not…. Ugh…not anymore.

"Father? Are you being attacked?"

There were GRUNTS coming from the other room, and that was just – disturbing.

"Go to bed, Damian!" the voice sounded strained and Damian frowned – normally, he would not question his father, but he guessed after spending few years with Grayson as his mentor, that changed. He opened the door and stepped in the room, only to stop, wide-eyed.

"FATHER!"

Bruce blinked – and threw Flash off of him, glaring hotly, while making sure there was more than enough blanket in his lap. This was already traumatizing enough.

"I thought you said you locked the door!" He hissed on the speedster who shrugged.

"I was in a hurry and got confused?" Barry offered. Duh, it wasn't like he REALLY listened to what Bruce asked in a middle of a passionate moment – if it wasn't yes, oh, aaah, or harder and right there. He didn't have THAT long attention span.

And Damian was STILL standing there. And he was frowning. Hm… Barry sometimes wondered if the kid had any other expression. Really… like father, like son – though Bruce HAD that one expression during-  
"If you're about to be sodomic, father, you should at least find a more suitable…. Individual." The boy spoke and Barry lifted an eyebrow from where he was still sitting discarded on the ground, naked in all his glory – and the kid not looking at him.  
"This person can't measure with your intellect, not to mention he's reckless, and the way he's fast has to be unsatisfying."

"HEY!" Barry just HAD to complain about it. His speed was AWESOME. But the kid still ignored him.

"I disagree with your choice and encourage you to find a better partner." Damian huffed and turned on his feet, walking out.

Flash frowned.

"Could've at least closed the door." He muttered – only to be met with a Bat stare. Really… like father, like son.

Barry was still in the manor – proceeding to eat everything he could find in the house, he was HUNGRY after nights like that and he had a quick metabolism, damn it, when Dick came in, the mask off and grinning from ear to ear.

"So…" he started and Barry looked up from the apple he was currently munching.

"So?"

"I was just had a … well.. amusing conversation with Damian." He pointed out, stealing one of the apples still on the plate in front of Barry, who just lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He asked, innocently and Dick giggled. Sure the boy was adult now – almost thirty, but he still behaved like the little boy years back sometimes.

"Yup. Similar one to the one I had with Jason. And Tim." He pointed out and smirked.

"You know… sometimes I wonder if you did it on purpose."

"Did what?"

Oh and there was the glint in Dick's eyes – the one that said he figured something out before anyone else, including Batman, did.  
"The revealing of your and Bruce's relationship. It actually gives sense, when I think about that." Barry didn't say anything, just waited for the Boy Wonder – the real boy wonder, by the looks of it to continue, "I mean from what I gathered over the years you two started out of desperation-"

"Boredom." Barry corrected and Dick smirked.

"DESPERATION, and then continued over the years. It's only logical that if you spend a lot of time with one person – being intimate even, you start being… concerned about them and feelings start to be involved." And Dick was SO happy Bruce was not around this morning, cause he would kick his ass, Barry was sure. But still it was interesting to listen to this.

"Not sure when exactly it started, since I have really no idea how long the two of you WERE around… but… getting his family to like you – or at least to accept the relationship would be the first step to make Bruce admit the fact that he had any feelings – even to himself." Dick pointed out, the smile still on his lips as he sat in the chair, and Barry was smiling innocently, eating another apple.

"Is that so?"

Dick grinned and nodded.

"Of course. And considering it's Bruce, his only family is Alfred and Robins. And since you already had Alfred in pocket – since he could see Bruce being less stressed and all that, you needed the Robins to acknowledge you also."

He pointed out and then frowned.

"With Robins knowing about the two of you there was nothing Bruce could hide behind, no reason to hide and… now that I think about it, you gave it a lot of thought."

Barry chuckled as he stood up, messing up Dick's hair a little.  
"You know… you always were my favorite Robin."

Dick smiled and –

"GRAYSON! Stop playing around with that excuse of partner my father has and come train with me!"

"… and I think I know which one is my LEAST favorite." Barry muttered and Dick chuckled.

"He's not bad. Just raw." Dick chuckled.

"Grayson!"

"Coming!" Dick sighed and stood up, shrugging. "Better not leave the ice prince waiting." He added as he walked out of the room and Barry lifted an eyebrow.

"Or maybe he's not that much of an ice prince… just possessive."

"Whom are you talking about?" A voice came and Barry turned, his face merging into a bright smile.

"Bruce! I was about to look for you."

The man looked at the number of plates in front of the Flash and scoffed.

"I don't doubt that – you'd possibly like to know if there was more food in house somewhere."

Barry grinned, zapping over to Bruce and chuckled. Well… maybe there were two ice princes in this house. But Barry was going to melt the ice surrounding HIS. He could only wish Dick as much luck – if the boy ever figures what HIS ice prince is after.

Actions


End file.
